super_and_allstar_brothersfandomcom-20200214-history
Zetis
The Zetis (ゼティ, Zeti) are the recurring species in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. They are a fabled race of monsters or demons native to the Lost Hex that is lead by their strongest warrior, Zavok. For a scheme, Dr. Eggman enslaved a group of Zetis known as the Deadly Six, only for them to rise up against and betray him due to an accident caused by Sonic. However, the Zetis were defeated by Sonic before they could destroy the world. ".''" :—About the Zetis. Description Anatomy The Zetis are humanoid in terms of overall physical appearance, but possesses some unique key features. Common physical characteristics they share are five fingers with claw-like nails, two-toed feet with a claw-like appendage on each of their toes and heels, and tails. Each Zeti also possesses a number of striped horns on their head, with the number of the horns differing between each individual, though two appears to be the most common. The average height for a Zeti is about 118 centimeters, or roughly 3'10". The skin color of the Zetis comes in strongly different varieties, which seen so far can be neon pink, yellow, blue, green-yellow and white. They also possesses equally distinct hair colors, which ranges from seen so far between sky blue, purple and green, though they can turn gray from aging. Common color characteristics they do share are black hips and legs, and yellow sclera. The individual Zetis can have their own unique physical proportions and features. While a Zeti like Zavok is muscular and bulky with a fairly standard humanoid shape, Zazz is very lanky and thin, and Master Zik's head and body come together in an indistinguishable spherical shape. Additionally, the Zeti's tails and horns can come in different sizes and shapes as well, and Zetis like Zavok and Zazz can have spikes on their bodies. Gallery Characteristics and Culture The Zetis are a sinister and scary race. If the Deadly Six are representative of the Zeti race as a whole, it appears that the Zetis are an extremely malevolent, vengeful and violent race of beings. Inherently malicious by nature, they find enjoyment and pride in performing hideous acts of violence, to the extent of destroying the occupants of entire planets without the slightest pangs of remorse for their atrocities; the only beings that Zetis do not seem to enjoy destroying are their own kind, and Zavok at least seems to hold a great deal of respect for his fellow Zetis, calling them "brothers". They also appear to be violent and quite vengeful, given that as soon as Eggman lost his means of control of the Deadly Six, all the Zetis promptly retaliated violently to avenge their abuse. Almost nothing of Zeti culture is known; in fact, the only culture for Zetis implied is the apparent custom that their names always beginning with the letter "Z", as every member of the Deadly Six has a name beginning with said letter. Society Energy Powers and Abilities All Zetis possess an innate ability to have obscure metaphysical arts, such as technopathy, which lets them control all forms of electronics at their own wills with their minds alone. This ability allows the Zetis to take control of and command robots, such as Badniks, and remotely pilot mechs without using physical control interfaces. In terms of physical abilities, the Zetis possess well-above average strength, speed and/or agility, nearing that of superhuman levels. They are capable of leaping incredible distances through mid-air, lift high amounts of weight, and smash very sturdy substances and can even in some cases run at amazing speeds. Most Zetis have also displayed the ability to project harmful energy blasts. The Zetis are also shown being capable of flight. Additionally, the Zetis have the ability to increase their own sizes immensely. While in this state, their physical traits, such as their strength, mass, and durability, are greatly increased to the point where they can effortlessly barge through any obstacle in their way and withstand several explosions. Zavok refers this ability as a Zeti's "full strength". Additionally, several Zeti have demonstrated abilities unique to themselves: Zavok can shoot fireballs and lasers, Master Zik can move objects around telekinetically, Zeena can create energy tethers, Zomom can consume unlimited amounts of food, and Zor can manipulate darkness. The Zetis are shown to have very long life spans, which can be over a thousand years of age. Even when over a century old, the individual Zetis still remains rather youthful. All Zetis are susceptible to the sounds from a Cacophonic Conch. When the Zetis hear a Cacophonic Conch's sounds, their powers are inhibited, though it causes them a great deal of pain. Weaknesses Known Zetis Civilians Heroes Anti-Heroes Villains * Zavok * Zazz * Master Zik * Zeena * Zomom * Zor Gallery Heroes Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes Villains Other featured characters History Past Synopsis See also External links * Zetis ''Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Races and Species Category:Zetis